<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll be together, always. by emsylcatac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469139">We'll be together, always.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/pseuds/emsylcatac'>emsylcatac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Time Travel, ladrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/pseuds/emsylcatac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So here she was: twenty year old Marinette, breaking down over seeing a younger version of her partner. <i>Pathetic.</i> Adrien had also looked very shaken at the sight of Chat Noir and had immediately excused himself; she supposed it had to do with everything that had happened with his father being Hawkmoth and she couldn't really blame him.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Or a younger Chat Noir hit by a time-traveling akuma helps Marinette to find back her partner, after he had told her that he needed a break from heroing two years before and had never come back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thank you to ladybuginettes (stylostique) for beta-reading the first part, and to Chatnoirinette for the parts 2 &amp; 3! You have been a huge help and thanks again for your time &amp; advices ♥</p><p>Starts of as Marichat-ish, then Ladrien followed by the whole lovesquare really.</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette gripped the railing of the balcony tightly, trying to get her breathing under control. She had not been expecting that. <em>Chat Noir. </em></p><p>Chat Noir, with whom she’d fought Hawkmoth and Mayura over four long years. Chat Noir, who’d sacrificed himself for her more times than she could count. Chat Noir, who she’d last seen two years ago.</p><p><em>Chat Noir</em>, her <em>partner,</em> who she missed <em>oh so</em> very much.</p><p>And here he was, still naive and filled with wonder and <em>happy</em>, unaware of everything that had happened and certainly not understanding why Marinette had promptly fled the room at the sight of him to avoid <em>anyone</em> seeing her just lose it and cry for no apparent reason.</p><p>She’d been having a nice time with her friends at Alya and Nino’s apartment; everything was going great and they had fun until Alix rang and came in with a Chat Noir that looked like he was 15 years old at most. Marinette had forgotten how much of a baby face he’d still had at that age. Alix explained that she had randomly found him in the streets and that he’d been transported into their time by a sort of time travel akuma. Marinette had an inkling as to how exactly she’d really found him but it wasn’t information she could <em>share</em>.</p><p>“All we have to do is keep him company until the Ladybug from his time resets everything!” Alix had informed them.<em> Easy.</em> (<em>Ha!</em> Who was she kidding.)</p><p>So here she was. Twenty year old Marinette, breaking down over seeing a younger version of her partner. <em>Pathetic.</em> Adrien, who had been invited as well, had also looked very shaken at the sight of Chat Noir and had immediately excused himself; she supposed it had to do with everything that had happened with his father being Hawkmoth. She couldn’t really blame him.</p><p>“Hey. Are you alright?” a soft voice startled her from behind. She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.</p><p>She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she could pull herself together somehow. But just as she was about to regain control over her tears, a hand landed gently on her shoulder.</p><p>“Umm… I saw you running here and… uh… you looked like you’d need company,” he said nervously.</p><p><em>Always so concerned for the others, Kitty,</em> she thought. She chuckled sadly.</p><p>“I…Yes, I’m fine!” she lied, a waver in her voice.</p><p>She turned around to face him and—</p><p>“No,” she started to sob again. “No I'm not fine at all!” and she collapsed into his arms, and she was a crying mess, and <em>oh god</em> he must not understand <em>anything</em>, but she couldn’t find it in herself to loosen her grip on him.</p><p>He patted her back ever so gently, letting her cry her eyes out and whispering what she assumed were words of reassurance.</p><p>As she sobbed uncontrollably and held onto him for the first time in <em>two years</em>, images flitted through her mind from the final fight and the aftermath. A Chat Noir held by Hawkmoth who had stabbed him with a sword hidden in his cane. One whose mind seemed completely miles away from whatever she was telling him; she had been worried that day but he had shook his head and said it was fine. Another Chat Noir, completely shocked at discovering who was behind Mayura’s mask; one furiously charging towards Hawkmoth. One who was crying on a roof one night; he never told her why. And then…</p><p>…The last one. The one who told her he needed time. That he needed to retreat for a while for his own sanity. That he wasn’t ready for an identity reveal, not yet. How had things come down to that? Ladybug didn’t know. She <em>couldn’t</em> know. And he said he would let her know when the time was right.</p><p><em>It seemed that the time had never been right,</em> she thought bitterly.</p><p>“I don’t know what made you sad, Marinette. If it was me, then I am sorry,” he told her once she had calmed down.</p><p>She swallowed. “It…don’t you worry about it. And you will probably be gone in a short time if everything is going fine.” She chuckled.</p><p>He smiled softly. “You’re right; but it doesn’t mean that I can’t stay here with you so you can feel better! The others, uh…were busy and worried for Adrien and went after him, for some reasons.” He frowned. He then looked sadly towards the inside of the apartment, where Adrien probably was, as if worried about something <em>beyond just</em> Adrien’s well-being. “They’re all in Alya and Nino’s room.”</p><p>“That is sweet of you.”</p><p>He turned his head back towards her. “I could tell you a joke if you’d like.”</p><p>She looked at him with wide eyes. She hadn’t heard him joke since…well, since everything went wrong.</p><p>“What do you call a cat that can support a house?” he asked, taking her silence as confirmation for him to go on. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes, not knowing how to answer.</p><p>A teasing smile appeared on his face. “A caterpillar!” he said, sounding way too proud of himself.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. Blame it on her nerves, or the fact that the joke was <em>so lame</em> that it was what made it funny, or that she had already heard it on patrol and her Chat Noir had assured her that—</p><p>“Thanks! I came up with it myself!”</p><p>Yeah, that. She slowly calmed down and smiled tiredly with closed eyes. <em>Sweet nostalgia.</em></p><p>“I don’t know what has gotten you so down, Marinette,” Chat Noir spoke up again, “but the girl I know is amazing. And she can accomplish anything she sets her eyes on. So no matter what, I am sure that you can summon her because she never left. And she can help you to overcome what is making you sad if you give her the time and chance.” And it was such a naive and a <em>Chat</em> thing to say but also <em>had he always been so wise?</em></p><p>She took a deep breath. “You’re not going to remember anything when you’ll come back, are you?”</p><p>Chat Noir seemed to ponder her question for a few seconds. “I don’t think so,” he answered, “at least that’s what happened every time an akuma’s powers have affected me.”</p><p>“I thought so too.” Marinette said. She actually already <em>knew</em> that but she felt like she needed some kind of confirmation. Before saying what she was about to say.</p><p>She sighed. “I missed you, you know. I still do.” she started. She couldn’t see Chat Noir fixing her with a questioning look since her eyes were closed, but she could feel it. “You disappeared a few months after Hawkmoth and Mayura were defeated. I never knew why…well…I knew something was wrong. But you never told me.”</p><p>She heard Chat Noir gulped. “Why…why would I have told you, Marinette?”</p><p>She smiled and chuckled quietly but it sounded sad even to her ears. “Because I am —<em>was</em>—still am— your partner.” She let it sink in a few seconds before finally opening her eyes and turning to Chat Noir.</p><p>“I’m <em>Ladybug</em>, Kitty.” she whispered so low that she was sure he heard her only thanks to his enhanced hearing.</p><p>He was staring at her with his mouth agape and eyes impossibly wide. He slowly raised a finger and pointed it at her.</p><p>“You are… You <em>are?</em>”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, smiling while tears were gathering once again in her eyes. “Yes it’s me...”</p><p>A smile stretched onto his face and he was suddenly grinning happily.</p><p>“I <em>knew it!</em> I knew it <em>had</em> to be you! It makes so much sense! Oh wow – do you know who I am?” he asked.</p><p>Her smile dropped and she looked away.</p><p>“O–oh…you said I left didn’t you? But this is so stupid why would I—”</p><p>“I don’t know. I <em>don’t know</em> and I <em>miss you</em> and I want to be <em>there for you</em> if you’re in a bad place and…” she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her breathing before she would be a sobbing mess once again.</p><p>“…I could tell you who I am?” Chat Noir suggested.</p><p>She smiled painfully. “No…it wouldn’t be fair, I guess…I guess I need to wait. For the older you to…give me a sign.” But even she didn’t like the sound of it. She just wanted to <em>beg</em> Chat Noir to tell her who he was.</p><p>For some reason, he shot a sad glance back into the apartment. He then shook his head, sighed, and looked at her again.</p><p>“Why are you telling me? Not that I mind, of course, I am ecstatic to know who you are and that you are <em>you</em> but…” he trailed off.</p><p>“I guess I just wanted you to know,” she smiled softly. “So you would…understand and…because I <em>want</em> to be able to tell you and this is the closest I’ve been to you in two years and…a-and you’re going to disappear any minute now a-and…” she started to sob again. She really hadn’t thought seeing Chat Noir would put such a wrench in her heart.</p><p>“Hey,” Chat Noir said, approaching her and putting his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. <em>It’s okay.</em> We will find a solution. I understand,” he soothed.</p><p>“Thanks, kitty.” she said while wiping a tear. She slowly approached her head of his and dropped a gentle kiss on his cheek. “You’re always there for me.”</p><p>“Apparently not so much these days…” he said sadly. “I’m really sorry. I don’t know what happened but…I truly am.”</p><p>“I know you are. I know you wouldn’t leave me without a good reason. Don’t worry about it,” she replied, wiping more tears out of her face. “I just hope that <em>you’re</em> alright, wherever you are…”</p><p>They stared at each other for a little while in silence. Suddenly, a pink light started to surround him.</p><p>“Oh no, I guess my time is up! There was something I wanted to do before—” Chat Noir said frantic.</p><p>Marinette tried to not let her panic seize her. “Thank you Chaton...for everything. Goodbye and take care of you and of your Ladybug…” she said in a rush and <em>ugh</em>, she couldn’t fight the onslaught of tears that rolled down her cheeks at the idea of seeing him leave once again.</p><p>“I am Adrien Agreste!” he said while the last magic ladybug disappeared, making him fade away back into his own time.</p><p>
  <em>I am Adrien Agreste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I am Adrien Agreste.</b> </em>
</p><p>Oh. <em>OH.</em> This explained so much and how had she never thought about this before—</p><p>Marinette scrambled to her feet and ran faster than she ever thought she had back inside the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again Chatnoirinette for beta-reading this part!! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien walked through the still-crowded streets of Paris, the gentle wind ruffling his hair and prickling at his skin. It was still quite early in the evening. People around were gathered in cafés and restaurants, discussing and laughing loudly. Some children were chasing each other, screaming and giggling. A couple was walking hand in hand, stealing kisses and whispering sweet nothings. Groups of students were skateboarding; others were talking about which bar they should go to next.</p><p>Adrien didn’t pay attention to any of them. He was simply focused on moving, further and further away from the noise, further and further away from them, further and further away from <em>himself</em>. Just like he had been doing for the past two years.</p><p>To say Adrien had been shocked at discovering his father and Nathalie were the ones behind the masks of Paris’ most infamous supervillain terrorists was an understatement. And yet he couldn’t help but think that he shouldn’t have been surprised. That he should have <em>known</em>. His father had only been slipping away from him more and more with time; Adrien had always thought that he hadn’t yet come to terms with his mother’s disappearance. In a way, it had been the truth. He still wished he had been more prepared anyway. He had just been there, young and naive, forgiving and forgiving and forgiving <em>again</em> all of his father’s absences and mistakes.</p><p>And it was ironic, wasn’t it? He, the so-called ‘superhero’ Chat Noir, Ladybug’s most <em>trusted </em>partner, just so happened to be the son of their enemy. And he. Had never. <em>Noticed</em>.</p><p>He hated himself for that. He hated how stupid and naive and oblivious he had been for missing all the signs. Stupid boy with stupid superpowers and stupid dreams and stupid— stupid. Stupid. <em>Stupid</em>.</p><p>Adrien turned around a corner in a much emptier and calmer street, quickening  his pace. He remembered the first few months after the fight. How the people had reacted towards <em>Adrien</em>—the shock, the pitiful glances, and then the blame and the hate. If someone should have realised something, surely it must have been the ‘golden son.’ How could he not, living under the same roof? What proof was there that he hadn’t worked with his father? Some of the media and his former friends were still doubting him. And really, how could he defend himself when he had been absent during every attack so he could secretly fight…those very attacks? It had been hard to find an alibi.</p><p>And then… then, there was how people had reacted towards <em>Chat Noir</em>. He had been, much like Ladybug, acclaimed. Thanked again and again and <em>again</em>. The news of him almost dying during the fight had quickly spread—he had made it <em>there</em>. He was a <em>true hero</em>. The media and the citizens had praised him for weeks and weeks to months. And it slowly drove him <em>insane</em>.</p><p>Adrien’s hands curled into fists inside of his pockets as he turned off down the street. How fickle they were all being. How dare they put all the blame on him while giving him all the credit at the same time? How could they spit on him while glorifying him? It shouldn’t—it wasn’t <em>fair</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t fair. And <em>yet</em>…</p><p>He felt ashamed. He couldn’t bear transforming anymore to hear people cheering his name, not knowing they would all be booing it the second the magic faded. So after trying to juggle through it all the first few months, he had to put a stop to it. He told Ladybug to give him time—he hoped she would understand. He couldn’t—he <em>wasn’t</em> ready to show her who he was. He didn’t want to see the pity he was sure to find in her eyes. He wasn’t strong enough for that. <em>And she deserves better</em>, a treacherous voice was whispering in his head.</p><p>Adrien finally saw his apartment block at the end of the street and found himself slowing down. Reminiscing this period of his life was putting a weight on his feet and he felt his heart getting heavier with each step. During those first months, he hadn’t had the time to really think about everything that had happened; there had been too much going on. It had been hard, but his friends had been there. They had supported him. Well, those who believed him had, anyway. But he had never been able to tell them the whole truth. His father had tried to kill him and he—they couldn’t know nor understand <em>why</em> he was feeling as bad as he was. But they were <em>there</em>.</p><p>Until.. until life slowly got back to normal. They were still present, but not as much. Because daily life had caught up with them, as it should. Except Adrien’s had stopped. Everything was turning <em>fast</em>, so fast around him and he was just…here, frozen in time. How could they all be happy when <em>nothing</em> was right?</p><p>He arrived at his place and pushed the door open before climbing the seven stairs leading to his apartment. It was always so long to go up all the steps, but some days it felt longer than others; today was one of those days. Maybe it was just because he felt tired— tired of feeling too much and feeling nothing all the time; of trying and trying and <em>failing</em> to keep up with life. No matter how hard he worked to climb out of the hole he was in, he always found himself back at the bottom. He sighed. Grieving was a long process. When he told Ladybug to give him time, he thought it would take him a few months at most. <em>Wrong</em>. After the endless circle of pain came the numbness. He was devoid of feelings—happiness, sadness, joy, pain…his emotions were passing over him, but he didn’t actually feel or experience them. It was a weird sensation. And not a nice one at that.</p><p>It’s not that he hadn’t missed Ladybug during those two years; he just hadn’t <em>felt</em> like he was missing her. Or anyone else, for that matter. And he wasn’t feeling ready to bear the mantle of Chat Noir just yet. So he kept postponing the day he would come back to her. <em>Later</em>, he was telling himself. Later. Later. <em>Later</em>…</p><p>Adrien fumbled with his keys before opening the door to his flat. Once he was in, he dropped his coat on the sofa before staring blankly straight ahead, eyes unfocused. Seeing his younger self had been…unexpected, to say the least. A weird out-of-body experience of sorts. He had immediately fled to Alya and Nino’s room to avoid saying something he shouldn’t. And because it was like he had…forgotten, somehow, that he had once been Chat Noir. He knew it. He had just decided to ignore it. But then all his friends came in and it had felt like too much. And he had decided to walk back home.</p><p>He couldn’t remember how many times he had insulted this boy for being that much of an <em>idiot</em>. But seeing him like that, so full of joy and curiosity and wonder, ready to take on the world, while Adrien knew he was dealing with so many issues in his life that no one even suspected, he just realised that—</p><p>“I was a kid,” Adrien whispered, unmoving. “<em>Oh my god</em>, I was just a <em>kid</em>.” He slowly clutched his face and let his tears fall for the first time in a year.</p><p>Sobs started to rack his body, and he let himself fall on his sofa, all his feelings finally crashing down on him. And that was it—how could he put the actions of a deranged adult on the shoulders of a <em>child</em>?</p><p>Plagg hovered silently above him, letting him cry quietly but offering support with his presence.</p><p>After a little while, he spoke softly:</p><p>“I know. That’s what I’ve always told you. I’m glad you’re able to see it too now.”</p><p>Adrien cried harder at his words.</p><p>“You’re very brave, you know…it doesn’t change much for you to hear, but I am proud of you. I have always been,” Plagg whispered.</p><p>“Thank you, Plagg,” he answered between sobs. “That… means a lot.”</p><p>He continued to cry a few minutes while Plagg sat on his shoulder, patting his cheek.</p><p>He finally spoke after he had calmed down. “I…I must see Ladybug. I owe her that and…and I miss her.  But I don’t feel like transforming…not just yet,” he said, wiping tears away from his face.</p><p>“Take your time,” Plagg told him. “You’ve been through a lot tonight.”</p><p>Adrien chuckled sadly. “I just saw myself, it’s not…I wouldn’t call that ‘a lot,’ you know.”</p><p>“You realised a lot. And I’m glad to see you crying for once. You needed it.”</p><p>Adrien smiled painfully. “I guess I did.”</p><p>They both kept silent a few more minutes, letting all the emotions of the evening sink in.</p><p>Adrien was about to stand up when a loud bang on his window stopped him in his tracks. He raised his eyes to it, wondering what could possibly make such a sound and—</p><p>—came face to face with a frantic-looking Ladybug, who was making wide gestures and bouncing up and down in place at the sight of him. She had tears in her eyes.</p><p>Adrien approached his window with wide, incredulous eyes. He had barely opened it when she stumbled in his arms, gripping him as tightly as she could and whispering between sobs…</p><p>“Chat— Chaton. Oh my <em>god</em>, Kitty. It is you. It’s you, it’s you, it’s <em>you</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Chatnoirinette once again for beta-reading this part!! ♥<br/>I hope you'll like the conclusion to this little angsty story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien froze, unresponsive. His brain refused to work for a few seconds, trying to understand what was really going on. Plagg had already darted away from view to let them have their privacy.</p><p>Slowly, he regained control of his arms and wrapped them clumsily around Ladybug. She sobbed harder once she felt his touch and clung to him even more tightly.</p><p>Feeling her for the first time in two years suddenly felt like too much. He took a deep breath and fell shakily on the floor, his legs too unable to support his weight anymore.</p><p>And she didn’t seem to even try to keep him standing; she just let herself fall with him, and they just held each other like that, her hand coming to his hair, his head on her shoulder, and they cried. And they cried. As soon as they regained their breathing, one of them would release a loud sob and they would both cry again. They stayed like that for a minute, an hour, two maybe, or three; Adrien didn’t know nor did he care, and it seemed like Ladybug didn’t, either—why would time matter when living in the present moment, partner finally in their arms, was much more important? What even was time in a moment like this?</p><p>He wasn’t sure when they finally stopped crying. But he didn’t move once they did, and neither did she. There was so much to discuss and so much to reminisce. How to start? What to say? So he simply held her—just like he could feel her holding him—for a little while longer.</p><p>Ladybug was now tenderly running her hand through his hair; Adrien had started to caress her back, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. He was breathing calmly now, waiting and not waiting for her to move. But she seemed to be just as content to stay in comfortable silence.</p><p>Finally, Ladybug took a deep breath and squeezed Adrien one last time before slowly pulling away. Their arms slid off of each other until their hands met and stayed there. Ladybug was looking at him, waiting for him to raise his eyes to hers. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his gaze—and they lost themselves in each other’s eyes, not sharing a word for he didn’t know how long.</p><p>Ever so quietly, Ladybug broke the comforting silence:</p><p>“I missed you,” she said simply. Because what else was there to say?</p><p>Adrien didn’t answer at first and continued to stare into her eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Not talking was easier. Safer. Once he spoke, she would <em>know</em>. Even if deep down he knew his secret was no longer his only.</p><p><em>Is there really a reason to delay the unavoidable?</em> he thought.</p><p>“I…me too,” he finally admitted.</p><p>Ladybug smiled timidly. “So…you’re not trying to deny it?”</p><p>Adrien released a shaky breath, chuckling without humour. “I think I’ve been running away for long enough now.”</p><p>He tore his gaze away from hers to look at their hands instead. Ladybug did the same. She took his right hand in both of hers and turned it around in her palms; traced his life lines and his fingers with hers; caressed his ring and played with it, without taking it away from him. And she would start it all over again. Right hand in both her hands, life lines, fingers, ring. Hand, lines, fingers, ring. Fingers, Ring. Ring. <em>Ring</em>. Fingers. And the ring again.</p><p>Adrien let her do it without speaking a word, feeling more and more relaxed. His fears were slowly leaving his body, even if not completely, in the face of her ministrations.</p><p>And when he felt ready, he took a deep breath and looked at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>She kept her eyes on their hands and continued to play with his. “For what?”</p><p>“For…everything. Or nothing. For leaving, I guess. For my father. For not coming back to you. All of that, a-and more,” he finished.</p><p>She looked into his eyes. “I forgive you. Even if I don’t think you have to apologise for anything. But you—have you forgiven yourself?”</p><p>Adrien paused. That was a good question. Had he, really? Now that he understood more about himself than before? But he had only discovered that tonight. “I…I’m getting there. I think. I mean, it’s hard, some days, but—”</p><p>“But you’re going to be alright,” Ladybug cut in. “It might take time but…<em>I’m</em> here now and…” She took a breath.</p><p>“And the Adrien—the <em>Chat Noir</em> I know and remember is amazing. He still is.” She giggled softly while bringing one hand to his face and letting it rest on his cheek, tracing his skin with her thumb where the edge of his mask would be. “He is brave, strong. He’s a fighter. He’s not afraid to stand back up, no matter how many times he falls,” she continued. “He is still <em>here</em> inside you and I’m sure that if…if you’d let him, he would help you to overcome <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>He gazed into her eyes, her words sinking into his heart.</p><p>“It sounds like something I would say,” Adrien chuckled.</p><p>Ladybug grinned in response. “It does, doesn’t it? I think it’s important.”</p><p>“How…how did you know? About me, I mean,” Adrien asked.</p><p>Ladybug paused. “A little cat told me.”</p><p>“You saw him too, didn’t you?”</p><p>She bit her lip. “I did. I was…I was there, and he told me before he left, after I revealed to him who I was.” She stopped stroking his cheek and brought her hand back into his, never breaking her gaze from him.</p><p>“Spots off,” she whispered.</p><p>Adrien gasped softly as Tikki discreetly went to join Plagg. He looked at her—at <em>Marinette</em>— in awe, his vision blurring as tears formed in his eyes. It was his turn to raise his hand to her face and trace the edge of an invisible mask. She closed her eyes at his touch, a small smile pulling at her lips.</p><p>“Wow,” he breathed shakily, “no wonder he told you once he knew.”</p><p>Marinette opened her eyes again and smiled warmly at him, her eyes wet with tears. “I’m grateful he did.”</p><p>“I think I am too,” Adrien murmured.</p><p>He couldn’t keep from basking in her presence, offering a smile and looking, <em>really</em> looking at her as if it were the first time—and in a way, it was. Marinette had picked up Adrien’s hand again and was playing with it—this time gloveless, giving a special attention to his ring. As if she still did not quite believe that he was <em>there</em>, that it was <em>him</em>.</p><p>After a few minutes in companionable silence, Adrien’s curiosity won over: one question brought another and soon they were talking like they used to. They talked about what they did during the last two years—because even though they had met through Alya and Nino a couples of times, they still had lost contact, and they both blamed themselves. They reminisced about patrols. School. Akumas. How they dealt with the aftermaths of the final fight. And inevitably, they came to Hawkmoth and Mayura’s defeat and Adrien’s near death.</p><p>“He didn’t know you were Chat Noir,” Marinette tried to suggest.</p><p>“It doesn’t make it better,” Adrien replied.</p><p>“No, you’re right. It doesn’t.”</p><p>He pulled the conversation back to small talk to avoid crying again—not that either of them still had tears left this evening. For a while, they chatted lightly.</p><p>Until they fell silent. It seemed like they had covered every topic. He searched for one they might have forgotten but found nothing. So they kept quiet for a few more minutes, until Marinette spoke up.</p><p>“Transform.”</p><p>Adrien startled. “Sorry, what?”</p><p>“Transform. Please. I want…I want to see you.” She was looking at him with the softest smile, teary but happy eyes and a hand caressing his cheek. “I’d like to see my Kitty.”</p><p>“I…I haven’t transformed in so long…I don’t know if I can do it or…” Adrien trailed off, feeling a bit caught unaware.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. It’s <em>okay</em>. We can transform together if you want. Or later, or not at all. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”</p><p>Adrien watched her, feeling torn. Was he ready to transform after so long? But if not now, then when? Would he just…keep postponing it like he had been delaying his meeting with Ladybug all this time? And…what was there to fear, really, especially with <em>her</em> there to guide him…?</p><p>“Okay,” Adrien breathed.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Okay,” he repeated, more firmly this time, giving her a little nod.</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“With you by my side?” He chuckled. “I think I can be brave enough for that.”</p><p>“Thank you.Thank you so much.”</p><p>A delighted smile stretched onto Marinette’s face and she stood, pulling Adrien up by the hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers, looking into her eyes while he mentally prepared himself.</p><p>“It’s you and me against the world, right?” she asked.</p><p>Adrien laughed quietly at their old promise. “Always, partner,” he murmured.</p><p>She grinned. “Yeah. Partners. To the moon and back.”</p><p>Adrien chuckled. “Ah. I had forgotten about that one.”</p><p>They gazed at each other a few more seconds until they both gave a little nod, indicating that they were ready.</p><p>“Spots on.”</p><p>“Claws out.”</p><p>Green and red light engulfed them both as their hands and feets and arms were covered with their respective costumes. Soon enough, they were both suited up.</p><p>Adrien breathed heavily, slowly untangling his hands from hers. He lifted them to his eyes, staring at the black gloves and the claws at the tips of his fingers.</p><p>“I did it…” he breathed.</p><p>Ladybug released a shaky laugh before grabbing his head with both hands and forcing his forehead to rest against hers. He brought his hands to her waist. She moved one of hers to his hair and started scratching one of his cat ears, just like she had always loved to do.</p><p>“Welcome back, Chaton,” Ladybug whispered.</p><p>Chat Noir chuckled, a waver in his voice. “Hi, Buguinette.”</p><p>“Hi,” she murmured back. “I hope you’re ready to support me. Because I am not planning on letting you go anytime soon.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>They both giggled. And they stayed like that, forehead against forehead, enjoying their reunion and the start of something new.</p><p>Soon, they found themselves swaying gently to some imaginary song, holding each other tightly. Adrien didn’t know what the future had in store for them. What they would become. When he would completely heal and if he ever would. All that mattered was that they were together now. And he felt like he could take on everything as long as they were side by side. Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir, the both of them against the world—<em>always</em>.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Chat Noir materialised as the last magic ladybug twirled in the air.</p><p>“I AM—” he screamed, and then he stopped dead in his tracks, frowning.</p><p>“Welcome back, Kitty!” Ladybug greeted. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Chat Noir rubbed his eyes dizzily while she rested a hand on his shoulder. “I think so.”</p><p>“That akuma was positively getting on my nerves, and you weren’t there because you’d been <em>hit</em>.” Ladybug pouted at him.</p><p>“Oh…<em>oh!</em> Yes!” Chat Noir exclaimed, slowly remembering the events. “I’m sorry, my Lady, but, hum…he was about to get <em>you</em>,” he pointed out.</p><p>Ladybug scowled at him. “<em>Still</em>. I hope you enjoyed the future, at least. How was it, by the way?”</p><p>Chat Noir pondered how to answer for a moment before placing an arm around her shoulders, grinning. “It was pawwwsitively miraculous, my Lady! Would you guess what? You and I were married and soooooo in love! We even had a hamster and we named it—”</p><p>“Riiiight. Admit that you can’t remember a thing.” Ladybug snorted.</p><p>“Not at all, not at all! I can totally remember—alright.” He deflated, taking his arm away from her shoulders. “I can’t remember a thing.”</p><p>Ladybug giggled. “Aw, it’s alright. Sometimes it’s better to keep the surprise.”</p><p>He sighed heavily. “I knooow, but I had all the answers <em>right there</em> and now, pffffewt! Gone into the wind. Never to be seen again.” He fake-wiped a tear.</p><p>“Not <em>never,</em>” Ladybug said with a smile, “but later! You need to learn to be a patient kitty.” She bopped his nose.</p><p>“Do you realise that <em>Mooseman 3: The Comeback of the Deadly Moss</em> was probably already out?! Imagine if I watched it! That would mean that when I watch it <em>later</em> in our timeline, it’ll be like discovering it a <em>second time</em>! Because I would have forgotten the first time completely! It’s amazing, right?”</p><p>Ladybug raised a brow at him. “…If it helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>He stuck his tongue at her. “Yes, it does, thank you very much.”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>Chat Noir paused. “Hey, Ladybug,” he said timidly. “No matter what happens in the future, we’ll still be together, right? Ladybug and Chat Noir, partners to the moon and back?”</p><p>She smiled ever so softly at him. “Of course, as if you needed to ask!”</p><p>He grinned and slowly raised his fist. “You and me against the world?”</p><p>Her smile widened, and she pounded her fist against his.</p><p>
  <em>“Always.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me shamelessly overusing "you and me against the world? - Always"? Yes it looks like it oops-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>